Delicatessen
by tuai
Summary: Aman la buena comida, el buen vino y se aman entre ellos, aunque a veces no lo sepan. Cinco viñetas/oneshots independientes sobre Crabbe y Goyle padres o hijos . Para la comunidad de LJ 10 instantes.
1. Sabor

**NdA:** Fui muy astuta, y elegí el claim Crabbe/Goyle sin especificar si son los padres o los hijos. Prefiero a los padres, la verdad, pero puede que haga fics con ambas parejas, según me convenga. Son bastante intercambiables xD.

En este fic son los padres y, dado que no conocemos su nombre de pila, usaré los que inventamos para el rol de mortífagos en el que yo hago de Bernard Crabbe y la encantadora Miss Marlene es Gabriel Goyle. Allá vamos. Long live the Crabboyle.

--

Cada bocado era una explosión de sabores y texturas. El limón ácido y frío, el merengue esponjoso y dulce, el chocolate caliente, amargo e intenso. Gabriel lo saboreaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose sólo en sus papilas gustativas y en la oleada de sensaciones que le transmitían al cerebro, como si de repente toda su boca se pusiera a saltar de alegría.

Se relamió los labios y chupó la cuchara hasta dejarla brillante como recién comprada.

-Esta tarta es algo de otro mundo, Bern. Creí que no probaría nunca nada mejor que tu confit de pato, pero esto es realmente… -volvió a chupar la cuchara, para no perder ni una chispa de sabor- esto es de otro mundo.

-Bueno, hoy me habrá salido especialmente buena porque la he hecho sólo para ti -Se sonrojó hasta los dedos de los pies y escondió la cabeza entre sus enormes hombros como una colegiala vergonzosa.

Gabriel sonrió, sonrojándose también. Ese no era el tipo de cosas que estaban acostumbrados a decirse. La verdad es que no se decían demasiado. A veces, un solo gesto de cabeza de Goyle significaba mucho más para Crabbe que un millón de palabras en boca de cualquier otro.

Gabriel le tomó de la barbilla y le besó, muy suave, apenas rozándole los labios, y se despertaron las mariposas de sus estómagos.

Nunca habían tenido la necesidad de hablar de eso, de lo que hacían cuando se quedaban solos. No se planteaban si estaba mal, si era raro, si la gente lo entendería; era lo de menos. No les importaba, porque a nadie más debería importarle. Era algo suyo, sólo suyo, y nadie lo sabría nunca. De eso tampoco habían hablado, pero los dos lo entendían. Lo suyo era demasiado especial para dejar que los demás lo dañaran.

-¿Más tarta?

Goyle asintió, y Crabbe hundió la cuchara en el plato y se la ofreció.

-Que no se te caiga, que mi mujer se molesta si como en la cama.

Goyle volvió a besarle, esta vez con todo el cuerpo. Se enredaron en las sábanas, y hasta su ombligo acabó sabiendo a tarta de limón.


	2. Dulzura

**NdA:** Esta vez Crabbe y Goyle junior, porque adoro lo inocentes y naïve que son. Y porque aún no acabo de imaginarme la relación de Crabbe y Goyle con Lucius. Desde luego, Lucius impone más respeto.

Gracias a Mina por betear y soportar mis 'agggg lo odioooo!!'.

--

-…así que le dije a Pansy que por encima de mi cadáver, que ese no es el tipo de comportamiento que se espera de un Slytherin, porque… ¿Me estáis escuchando?

-Comportamiento de un Slytherin, sí –respondió Goyle, dos pasos por detrás de Draco, más interesado en la viñeta cómica del Profeta de esa mañana que en el monólogo de Malfoy.

-Porque, obviamente, no voy a dar mi bendición en algo así –continuó, como si tal cosa- y dijo que mi bendición no era algo que le importara, ¿os lo podéis creer? Dijo, textualmente, que mi opinión le importaba una mierda. Increíble.

-Increíble –repitió Crabbe, cogiendo el periódico de las manos de Goyle para echar un vistazo a la sección de deportes.

-Desde luego. Le dije que ese era un lenguaje que no pensaba tolerar, que…

La insoportable verborrea de Draco era algo a lo que Crabbe y Goyle estaban ya acostumbrados. Habían aprendido a prestarle sólo la atención imprescindible para quedarse con las últimas palabras, para poder repetirlas como loros. Solían andar un metro detrás de él, para que no pudiera verles ni oírles hablar de sus cosas en murmullos, aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo andaban uno al lado del otro en silencio, a lo mejor compartiendo un pastel relleno de nata.

Draco no se quejaba; pensaba que lo hacían por respeto, y que así daba una imagen mucho más imponente y distinguida.

-…y el profesor Snape le ha castigado durante dos semanas a quitar los restos resecos del fondo de los calderos. Ese Longbottom es un zoquete.

-Un zoquete, sí.

-¿Desde cuándo es este pasillo tan estrecho?

Habían entrado en un pasillo que, efectivamente, parecía un callejón comparado con las grandes avenidas que eran los pasillos de piedra de Hogwarts. Crabbe tenía que pasar con los brazos pegados al cuerpo para no rozarse con las paredes.

-Creo que fueron los Weasley ayer –casi tuvo que gritar Crabbe para que Draco le escuchara por encima de la mole que era el cuerpo de Goyle, que prácticamente ocupaba todo el espacio del pasillo, a lo ancho y a lo alto-, Umbridge se pasó la noche tratando de arreglarlo, pero parece que sólo ha conseguido hacerlo aún más pequeño.

-Debería haberlo imaginado, esos…

-¿Quieres seguir andando, Draco? ¡Creo que está encogiendo!

-Goyle, no te pongas histérico, ya estamos casi en el aula de Transformaciones. ¡Oh, maldición! Me he dejado la pluma en Pociones.

Draco buscaba incesantemente entre sus cosas, sus pergaminos monografiados con la M de los Malfoy y sus tinteros de plata.

-¡Será posible…! Goyle, será mejor que vayas por ella, cuesta más de lo que gana tu padre en un mes.

Gregory se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver hasta las mazmorras antes de que empezara la siguiente clase, pero se encontró con Crabbe obstruyendo todo el pasillo.

-Mm… Draco, será mejor que vaya yo –sugirió Crabbe, sabiendo que no habría manera de que Goyle llegara hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, a menos que le atravesara como un fantasma.

-No creo que haya pedido que vayas tú. Goyle, ¿a qué esperas? Será mejor que no me hagas llegar tarde a Transformaciones.

-Pero…

-Déjalo, Greg –murmuró Crabbe, pegándose a la pared-. Ya sabes cómo se pone. No tardes mucho.

Pero, por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera por pegarse a la pared, el espacio era insuficiente. Ni siquiera el escuálido Draco habría sido capaz de pasar por ahí, mucho menos Goyle, que a su lado parecía el coloso de Rodas.

-Está bien, primero una pierna, luego la otra.

-Joder, Crabbe, eso ya se me había ocurrido a mi.

-Solo trataba de ayudar.

-Si quieres ayudar, mete tripa.

-Si meto más tripa, Greg, me va a salir por la boca. Haz el favor de pasar rápido y acabemos con esto.

Goyle se acercó al fin a su amigo, se pegó a la pared opuesta y los dos empujaron en direcciones contrarias.

-Esto no está funcionando (ouch, cuidado), no funciona para nada.

-Por Merlín, ya me doy cuenta. Empuja.

Su respiración acelerada se mezclaba en el aire, con sus narices y sus bocas tan cerca. No se sabía dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro, eran solo un enorme monstruo negro de dos cabezas y demasiados brazos que se había atascado en un túnel menguante.

-Vale, vale Vinnie, para. Deja de darme codazos en la cara.

-Perdona…

Se miraron un momento, los grandes mofletes de Crabbe rojos por el esfuerzo, la boca de Goyle abierta, tratando de coger algo de oxígeno. Sus cuerpos calientes uno contra el otro, respirando agitadamente, tan cerca sus corazones que podían sentir los latidos del otro, podían casi oírlos.

Crabbe olía a leche con cacao y a mermelada, a todo lo bueno y dulce del mundo. Goyle se humedeció los labios con la lengua y tragó saliva. Sus estómagos se cerraron en un nudo, algo que no sabían si era buena o la señal, pero les hizo querer apartar la mirada, ligeramente avergonzados, por primera vez en toda su vida. Y lo hubieran hecho de haber podido, pero lo único que podían mover era los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos.

-Vale –dijo al fin Goyle a media voz-. Ya estamos a mitad de camino.

Volvieron a empujar, agarrándose a la pared de piedra, tratando de mantener la mirada fija en algún punto que no fuera la boca del otro o los ojos del otro o, directamente, el otro. Simplemente mirando al techo, evitando volver a sentir esa sensación en el estómago, que habían decidido que era agradable -muy agradable-, pero aun así rara.

Por fin, con un estrépito, cayeron los dos al suelo, cada uno al lado que debía caer. Se levantaron, carraspearon, se recolocaron la túnica, volvieron a carraspear.

-Vale. Pues... ehm, ya hemos pasado –Crabbe soltó una risita incómoda-. Genial.

-Bien –coincidió Goyle. Y también trató de reír-. Pues entonces…- Sonrisa -me voy a por el…- Carraspeo -eso de, ya sabes, Draco.

-Claro, claro. –Carraspeo, sonrisa, otro carraspeo. Y silencio y miradas.

-¡Oh, Merlín! –gritó Draco, ya fuera del pasillo y agitando los brazos desesperado-. ¿Se puede saber a qué jugáis? ¡Que alguien vaya a por mi maldita pluma! Yo me voy a clase. Malditos gorilas estúpidos.

-Bueno… -dijo Crabbe, balanceándose entre las puntas de los pies y los talones- ¿quieres que te acompañe?

Goyle se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

-Vale. Oh, ¡mira! Tenía media ensaimada en el bolsillo. ¿La compartimos?

-¡Vale!

Los dos enrojecieron un poco cuando sus manos se rozaron al coger el bollo espachurrado, y volvieron a sentir aquella sensación –ahora agradable, seguro- en el estómago.

-¿Sabes?, estaba empezando a entrarme hambre.

-¿Sí? ¡A mi también! ¡Como si fueran mariposas en la tripa!

-¡Justo! ¡Qué curioso!

Y los dos se fueron, riendo y con los labios cubiertos de azúcar.

--

**NdA:** Bienvenidas sean las críticas constructivas. Aunque creo que me vale cualquier cosa, con tal de que parezca que lo han leído más de 2 personas. Ay, que duro es esto de escribir cosas que a la gente le repugnan.


End file.
